Deadpool's Daily
This is a Daily event which features a different 3 star cover reward every day!. Tokens are grouped into 'weeks' of 5 days, with Taco Tokens earned during the week featuring the 5 - 3* heroes. Deadpool's Daily Quest is non-competitive mode with brackets of 10000 people. Briefing HEY! YOU! Marvel Puzzle Quest player! Welcome to Deadpool's Daily Quest, brought to you by me, Deadpool! This is the place to win ISO-8, a new cover for your 3-Star Characters every day, and delicious, delicious Tacos! Who doesn't love tacos?! I'm going to keep things interesting with new fights and new rewards, so make sure to come back EVERY DAY! Missions 'That Guy From That Place' Quick! Help.. some good-guy, I guess? ...save the day by defeating... uh, whoever they're fighting now. Look, I'm not really a "details" guy. Using a 1-Star line up, defeat a 2-star character (lvl 15) and 2 goons (lvl 10). (Prize: 500 Iso-8) 'Under The Sea' You made it to level 2, the Underwater Level! You should see my sketches, it's got sharks and crazy jellyfish and... What? What do you mean this isn't that kind of game? Well then what kind of game is it?! Okay, I've gotta go sort this out, just hold tight and fight these dorks for now. Using a line up with 1 and 2-Star characters, defeat a 2 Wave (lvl 20-50) Survival Mission. '' *''First wave: 4 goons (lvl 20-28) *''Second wave: 3 goons + a 3-star character (lvl 40-50)'' (Prize: Taco Token) 'Third Time's the Charm' They said it couldn't be done! A THIRD Level! Can you even believe your eyes? I don't play lot of videogames (just the ones I'm in), but I have to assume that we're breaking new ground here. Oooh, I wonder if I'll get an award. Using a line up with 1- and 2-Star characters, defeat a 3 - 3 star character team (lvl 70-74). (Prize: 1000 Iso-8) 'Dat Required Character' An Essential Character mission! Gotta have one, right? (Pun.) Well, if you've got the right character, get to playing! What are you waiting for ?! (Interrobang.) Using the designated 3-Star character, defeat a 3 - 2 star character team (lvl 60-64). (Prize: Taco Token) 'The Big Enchilada' This is the ultra mega super awesome extreme climaxapalooza of my event! I'm pulling all the stops out. So many stops. I'm going to make a killer fort with all stops. You can come in if you beat this mission, and if you know the password (it's "Stops"). Using any 3-character team, defeat a 4 Wave (lvl 99-132) Survival Mission. '' *''First wave: 3 goons (lvl 99 -105) *''Second wave: 3 - 3 star characters (lvl 110-112)'' *''Third wave: 3 goons (lvl 120-122)'' *''Fourth wave: 4 star character lvl (130) + 2 - 3 star characters (lvl 131-132)'' (Prize: 3-Star cover of the designated character) Prize for completing all missions: 2000 Iso-8. 'Crash of the Titans' Welcome to the final epic conclusion to today's Deadpool Daily Quest! Pit your Legendary character against a bitter rival in a one-on-one duel. Grab your popcorn! Hang on to your Homburgs! UNLEASH THE DAKENNNNNN! Using the designated 4-Star character only, defeat the enemy character (lvl 270 regardless of rank). (Prize: Legendary Token ) Taco Vault Unlike other events, Taco Tokens are redeemed in the Vault. Instead of having a typical store page, there will be a "vault" containing 300 items, containing: *1x Legendary Token *2x random Legendary (4*) covers *1x 1000 Hero Points *1x 10000 Iso-8 *2x 5000 Iso-8 *5x random color cover of each featured character (totalling 25x covers) *9x random Rare/Gold (3*) covers *12x 250 Hero Points *30x 1500 Iso-8 *42x Health Pack (x5) *175x random Uncommon (2*) character. This item will then be taken out of the pool. It can be reset by spending 1000 Hero Points, and will reset each 5 days similar to how the old system worked. Designated Character History Almost every 3* character was offered as a prize during the first 33 days and, on the 34th day, the prize was Black Panther's second power, very similar to the first prize offered, Black Panther's first power. To that end, each time it appears as the system is cycling through the 3-star characters from the beginning, it is separated into a "Cycle" in this table: DeadpoolDailyCycle8|Cycle 8 DeadpoolDailyCycle7|Cycle 7 DeadpoolDailyCycle6|Cycle 6 DeadpoolDailyCycle5|Cycle 5 DeadpoolDailyCycle4|Cycle 4 DeadpoolDailyCycle3|Cycle 3 DeadpoolDailyCycle2|Cycle 2 DeadpoolDailyCycle1|Cycle 1 Crash of the Titans History *Squirrel Girl was level 222 instead of 270 and appeared to have less covers than other opponents. Back to top ↑ Category:PVE Category:Events